ME REUSO
by Mr.Torres
Summary: "Si no lo hago yo… nadie lo hará… Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo el esqueleto antes de que un cuchillo lo hiriera de muerte, estaba harto aquella genocida había hecho aquella maldita ruta por veinteava vez, estaba harto de ver a su hermano morir, estaba exhausto por tanto pelear, estaba adolorido por tanto esfuerzo, el solo quería que este infierno acabe."


_Si no lo hago yo… nadie lo hará…_

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo el esqueleto antes de que un cuchillo lo hiriera de muerte, estaba harto aquella genocida había hecho aquella maldita ruta por veinteava vez, estaba harto de ver a su hermano morir, estaba exhausto por tanto pelear, estaba adolorido por tanto esfuerzo, el solo quería que este infierno acabe.

Despertó….otra vez, él sabía que no era una pesadilla, era tan real como que su hermano quisiese ser miembro de la guardia real, era una estupidez pero él lo apoyaba aun sabiendo que de ese día no pasaría.

Otra vez, contemplo el esqueleto los restos de su ahora difunto hermano por veintiunava vez, estaba dolido pero con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido como evitar soltar las lágrimas ante este desastroso momento, él debía seguir debía hacer lo que siempre hacia.

Todo era exactamente igual como siempre, el humano genocida aparecía y pelearía con él y el saldría perdiendo, pero ahora que estaba lanzando sus huesos pensaba, por que debería terminar así, por que debería haber un genocidio en vez de un final feliz, porque este humano venía a solo matarlos, todo era culpa de ella, ella era el causante de sus desgracias, ella era la cusa de su llanto, ella era la causa de su muerte, lo inevitable paso…

Un corte perfecto que significa la muerte del esqueleto estaba ocurriendo, el sintió de nuevo ese cuchillo de hierro como cortaba una parte de él, dolía pero estaba acostumbrado…

 _Si no lo hago yo… nadie lo hará…_

Ese pensamiento volvió a él, la tenía delante sonriendo como la megalómana que era y como ella se alejaba asía la sala del trono, él no podía no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad no podía, debía pelear más debía vencer esta vez…

 **ERROR DETECTADO**

 _Debo pelear_

 **FALLO EN EL CODIGO FUENTE DEL PERSONAJE**

 _Debo Ganar_

 **BUSCANDO ERROR**

 _Debo Ganar por todos_

 **ERROR ENCONTRADO**

 _Debo Ganar…_

 **DESEA SOBREESCRIBIR EL CODIGO DEL PERSONAJE**

… _Papyrus_

 **IMPOSIBLE EJECUTAR ESTA ACCION**

* * *

En un lugar apartado de toda la realidad conocida un Esqueleto de gran altura con el cráneo aparentemente roto en diferentes extremos sus cuencas oculares contemplaba inmóvil como ocurría eso

 _NOOOO esto es imposible_ era imposible nunca había visto algo así, un monstruo sobrescribir su código, su historia su vida…su final _Debo de borrarlo es la única forma que mi experimento no salga mal_

Así aparecí un borrador y acto seguido empezó a borrar el código fuente de Sans, no sentía nada por eliminar a su hijo…no sentía siquiera nada por los mundos con los que experimentaba

* * *

Sans sentía como empezaba a olvidar cosas, su infancia sus traumas todo lo empezaba a olvidar mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse en partículas de luz que salían flotando asía arriba, nunca le había ocurrido eso, estaba resignado a desaparecer hasta que le vino algo a la cabeza

 _Su alma…_

Si el alma del humano era lo suficiente mente poderoso como para reiniciar un mundo era capaz de salvarlo, se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo en su búsqueda, no tardo mucho la encontró apunto de atravesar la barrera, fue corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba, de un momento a otro el tenia al humano apuñalándolo en el pecho en el esqueleto, él estaba agonizando, desapareciendo y olvidando toda una tortura, vio por última vez la cara del humano tenía la misma sonrisa sínica de siempre, el ya no podía mas debía resignarse a morir

 **PERO SE REUSO**

* * *

Gaster no se lo podía creer, todo su esfuerzo no sirvió para nada su código persistía pero al mismo tiempo no, que éralo que pasaba no sabía, pero era irremediable su código era literalmente un código fantasma, el solo podía contemplar con sus ojos como su experimento había fallado

* * *

Sans lanzo un ataque, un hueso que le atravesó el costado derecho de su pecho y se clavó dentro del pecho del humano dejándolo en el piso al instante, el humano intento resetear pero de la nada el botón de **RESET** se rompió, Sans contemplo como la humana moría, se sentía bien pero no podía tardar más estaba deshaciéndose, con todas sus fuerzas absorbió el alma del humano…

Otra mañana fresca en Snowdin estaba fenomenal Sans ni una pesadilla y nada por el estilo, todo fue de mil maravillas esa mañana, mientras patrullaba la zona con Papyrus algo paso, algo golpeo la cabeza de Sans como una serie de recuerdos inundaban su mente, él se asustó y fue en la búsqueda de su hermano, el tenia lágrimas en los ojos el pensar que su hermano había muerto, cuando llego se encontró con su hermano acariciando a una humana de cabello castaño de ojos negros y suéter Celeste con morado con unos pantalones café

 _OHH SANS YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS EH ENCONTRADO UNA HUMANA Y ES MUY AMIGABLE_ al terminar de decir eso su hermano se sobresaltó un poco OHH HERMANO TIENES LAGRIMAS EN TUS OJOS QUE PASA

 _Nada nada solo tuve un mal sueño_

 _VOLVISTE A QUEDARTE DORMIDO POR AHÍ_ dijo su hermano con cierto aire de molestia

 _Si_ respondió a saques mientras miraba a la niña fijamente causando de parte de la niña que esta se asustara _hey no te asustes no muerdo_

* * *

Gaster estaba desconcertado, todo esto se le había salido de las manos, esto era imposible en todo el sentido de la regla, primero el código de una de las tantas versiones de su hijo había desafiado toda lógica y luego el código de la humana había cambiado de la de una genocida a la de una persona amigable y tierna, él estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien alado suyo, cuando se dio cuenta una serie de huesos se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas huesudas dejando sin la posibilidad de irse o de atacar, cuando miro a su atacante vio a un Sans vistiendo una chaqueta blanca con una camisa celeste con el logo de un corazón rojo en la parte superior derecha y unos pantalones blancos con franjas negras, se veía molesto muy molesto tanto que le volvió a clavar más huesos por si acaso

 _Tu como_

 _Cállate costal de huesos inservible_ dijo esta versión de Sans dejando mudo a Gaster _Por culpa de tu estúpido experimento sufrí como no tienes ni idea y todo para que para nada_

 _Como hiciste esto? Como sigues aquí ? Com…_

Otra serie de huesos se clavaron en Gaster mientras Sans miraba con recelo como el agonizaba

 _Sabes que te lo diré tu me intentaste borrar y yo me reúse eso me permitió al momento de coger el alma de Frisk me permitió salir de mi mundo me permitió ver eh ir a otros y todo por que deje de existir ahora soy un fantasma que vaga por otros AU´s y todo es por tu culpa_ dijo Sans con ira en su voz

 _Lo siento Sans yo..._

 _CALLATE yo ya no soy Sans el que está ahí es Sans ahora soy… no importa_ Al terminar decir eso un portal se abrió enfrente de el _Cazare y destruiré a cada Frisk de cada AU´s_

 _Sans yo_

En eso los huesos que apresaban a Gaster desaparecieron dejándolo botado en el piso

 _Disfruta del nuevo experimento Gaster_ al decir esto Sans mientras dejaba solo y herido a Gaster en el piso

* * *

Dr. Strattus: Mr Sentiste eso

Mr. Torres: Sentir ¿que?

Dr. Strattus: Nada debió de ser mi imaginación

Mr. Torres: Debe ser que la liaste con tu historia esta vez

Dr. Strattus: Tal vez…oye no deberías estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Maincraft: Luz y sombras

Mr. Torres: (Se levanta del sofá con una cara de histeria) Demonios se me olvido (Sale corriendo a su ordenador )

Dr. Strattus: Bueno que les vaya bien y… creo que volveremos a ver a este Sans


End file.
